Forbidden
by PsychoticFreak8080
Summary: One-shots on Grayza! This couple needs more love! Read n Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Well this is just going to be a series of one- shots on grayza! I just can't seem to get enough of them! I know they have a small fandom and it's really quite sad. Anyway I was supposed to post the first chapter on grayza week but sadly i couldn't. This one's a bit fluffy. The next might be filled with angst( i just love those ) . Sooo presenting to you chapter one! **

Still feeling cold?

.

.

.

Achoooo!

Silence...It echoed all over the room which was in a rather messed up condition.

"38..." Gray said with an amused look upon his features. A small smirk crept onto his lips.

He was enjoying the situation at the moment. He was so enjoying this. He could be a sadist at times like these.

" Would you stop counting the number of times I sneeze." Erza tried saying in a scary and demanding tone but her voice came out muffled and hoarse that it actually sounded funny.

At the very second, Gray burst out laughing. He didn't try to hold back his laughter anymore. He wasn't even scared as the mighty Titania in her present condition didn't seem a bit scary... instead Gray was more amused at the sight.

It was the middle of December. Winter this year had been extremely cold. There was snow everywhere. It covered the rooftops of buildings , covered the streets ,gardens and the list continued.

Of course, Gray lived for this kind of weather. He just carried on his daily habit of stripping as the weather didn't affect him.

However, the weather seemed to be unbearable for a certain red head.

This morning when Gray had come to visit Erza, he was shocked no less to see the red head in such a mess. Tissues scattered all over her room, her hair unkept, her cheeks flushed and she was lightly gasping for air.

_' I'm sick.' _when Gray had heard those two words he had burst out laughing ,ignoring the protests and death threats coming from the red head.

"Achoooo!" Another sneeze echoed.

"39..." Gray still continued counting.

He was seated in a chair next to her bed. He had said that he'll stay back to take care of her but, that was just an excuse. The real reason why he wanted to stay back was because he was having way too much fun at the sight.

Erza Scarlet, the mighty Titania. It was quite daunting to see a wizard who took down huge monsters with a single stroke get taken down by a ... cold?

Erza's never the one to fall ill. She actually had never caught a cold save for one but that was when she was young.

"Achoooooo!"

"40!"

Erza immediately glared at Gray. That was enough to shut him up.

_' Boy, she can still glare like a devil!'_

Erza groaned helplessly and tried sitting up. She was quite restless, though what she needed now was to rest. She was immediately pushed back into bed by Gray. She once again glared at him. He sighed helplessly.

"Not so fast woman. You need to rest." He said, gently touching her forehead to check for temperature.

"You have one heck of a fever." He said studying her temperature.

Erza once again groaned. She slammed her face into her pillow.

"I feel horrible... today is Christmas and I can't even go to the guild...this sucks!"

Gray stared at her, his amused expression never leaving his face. Suddenly a devilish smirk rose to his lips.

Maybe he could have a little more fun.

" Me, Lucy and Natsu are going ice skating later." He said casually, hands behind his head. He tried rocking the chair in which he was seated.

A soft gasp was heard from the red head. She rose her head to meet his. Her eyes had a bit of jealousy in them.

Gray smirked. He loved it when he had control over the Titania for once.

"_And_...all of us are exchanging gifts tonight and the Master's organised a big party." He continued making her jealous.

Her expression turned into a mixture of curiosity ,jealousy,surprise,hope and a bit of sadness.

She sighed heavily and turned her back towards him. She knew he was doing this on purpose, but she didn't protest.

"You're doing this on purpose ... you're having fun at this...aren't you?" She asked hopelessly. How badly she wanted to jump out of her bed and go to the guild and celebrate Christmas with her friends, with Gray.

"Hell Yeah!" agreed Gray enthusiastically .

He then rose to leave. Erza turned to him with a questioning look.

" You're leaving?" she asked , trying not to sound pleading.

Gray could feel a smirk creep onto his lips but restrained it.

"I'll come back after the party." He said with a smirk. His face was immediately met with a pillow.

"Get lost then." Erza screamed like a small girl who was jealous.

She heard the door shut and looked up. Gray had already left .

_' He left already?!'_

" Achoooooooo!"

"50!" A voice shouted from across her apartment.

" I'll kill you Gray!"

...

She opened her eyes and noticed that her room was dark. She tried sitting up. She was successful at it. She felt much better now than what she had felt in the morning. She yawned and lazily got up from her bed.

She glanced outside her window. It was snowing. Her eyes lit up a bit. Nobody knew this but Erza loved it when it snowed. She loved the sight of freshly fallen snow, loved the smell of it. For her it always smelt like mint just like how _he _smelt. She liked the cold, whether it was because of a certain lad, she did not know.

She switched on the light and looked at her clock. It showed 7:00 pm sharp.

She sighed. Everyone would be enjoying at the guild and exchanging gifts and she wouldn't get any. Even Gray would be getting a gift from Juvia. She looked at a small gift wrapped box beside her bed. She had bought that for Gray for Christmas however he wasn't here with her now.

She exited her room and proceeded towards the kitchen to make herself dinner. She reached her living room and found it brightly lit.

_' Weird... I hadn't turned on the lights." _She proceeded towards switching off the lights but stopped halfway to discover Gray casually seated on her couch reading a magazine. He acknowledged her presence and looked up from the magazine.

" Oh you're up. How are you feeling?" He asked while studying her carefully.

She just stood there, a shocked expression on her face. She didn't reply to his question.

"W-what... Are you doing... Here?" She asked him stupidly.

He simply smiled at her. Not his usual smirk but a genuine smile.

" Me? Well to celebrate Christmas with you as always." He said, that smile never leaving his face.

Erza felt warm all over. She felt blood rush to her cheeks. She immediately looked away from him to hide her blushing features.

"a- I'm cold... Why the hell is it so freaking cold!? I hate the cold. Argh!" She pretended whining and screaming about the weather but that was just to prevent her from blushing more.

However that plan of her's backfired when Gray grabbed her hand from behind and pulled her towards him on the couch.

She fell backwards on Gray. She turned even warmer. He slowly put his arm around her waist innocently and buried his face in her hair, inhaling her scent.

She blushed harder. They were way too close and Erza could even smell his scent. That minty scent which she loved. Her heart beat increased rapidly and she had a strange feeling in her stomach which she liked.

She cleared her throat.

"W-what are you doing?" she stammered.

Gray just nuzzled his nose to her neck like she was a fluffy teddy bear. That made Erza blush even harder.

" This will just help you keep warm." He said. His lips slightly gracing her neck. He pulled her closer.

" You don't like it?" He asked in a teasing manner.

" I do like it." She said almost immediately but then again immediately covered her mouth. " I-I mean... It feels warm."

Gray laughed a little. He then fished something out from his pocket and put it around Erza's neck.

" Merry Christmas fairy." _My fairy. _He whispered. He constrained himself from saying that part aloud.

Erza marvelled at the pendant. It was diamond-shaped with a red gem contained in it. She smiled brightly.

" Merry Christmas Gray."

.

.

.

**ok i know it's not Christmas and i also know that the title has nothing to do with the chapter but hey! Well was it good? Bad? Horrible? Plz do let me know and review. I'd be grateful if you'll would point out my mistakes. I accept all kind of reviews. So stay tuned for the next chapter !**

** Happy reading- PF**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello peeps! Ok first of all thank you so much for reading, reviewing and following this story. It really means a lot to me. Actually I was supposed to post this as the first chapter but somehow I couldnt. So anyway presenting to you chapter 2!**

_You won't understand._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_How do I tell you...why I love you_

_..._

He'd always find her there, whenever she stormed out of the guild or didn't come to the guild. She would be seated by the riverbank where she would be able to show her vulnerability. She had never really opened up to her guild mates. Never really trusting them as much as she should. Of course, she loved each one of them immensely but it was hard for her to trust them completely. She didn't doubt them. No, she didn't doubt them one bit. She doubted herself. She was scared to trust people. She didn't want another heartbreak.

This pissed Gray off. He knew she was not as tough as she seemed but, whenever he tried comforting her or asking her what the problem was, she would always, _always _tell him this-

" You won't understand."

...

_How do I tell you...why I love you _

_My love, I wasn't able to tell you_

_..._

And there she was. Yet again, seated by the riverbank, hugging her knees to her chest, staring blankly at the water.

He didn't even know why he followed her,_again._ No, he was not a stalker. He didn't plan on being one too as he knew the pain of being stalked 24 hours. She had once again stormed out of the guild looking upset and he was just curious. Maybe he was a little more than curious. Maybe it was because he cared or maybe because he simply loved her.

Gray shook his head as he slowly approached her. Being in love with her sounded silly, but the truth was that...he was. He was hopelessly in love with her but he knew he was forbidden to love her. Forbidden to be with her.

" You again." She said bluntly, not even turning around to confirm his presence. He simply sat beside her. They sat together for a few minutes in comfortable silence. He would occasionally throw pebbles into the water. She just stared into space with that blank expression of her's.

" So are you going to tell me what's wrong?" He questioned, unsure of her answering to it though.

Her lips curved upward a bit. She looked at him and he turned to meet her gaze. He shouldn't have. He shouldn't have because he knew there was no freaking way he could turn away or look anywhere else but at her beautiful face. He had tried. It's not like he hadn't tried to ignore the feelings he had for the red head but whenever he stared into those big beautiful brown eyes, he would fall in love with her all over again. He reminded himself. He had warned himself that this would only bring him pain. He knew it was forbidden but he couldn't stop himself from falling for her.

...

_How do I tell you...why I love you_

_ My love, I wasn't able to tell you_

_Whatever's left that my heart needs to tell you_

_My eyes explain to you_

_..._

" You seriously don't know when to give up." She let out a choked laughter and once again continued to stare at the water.

" You won't understand."

There it was again. Her oh so famous line.

Gray massaged his temples. He knew all this was about that freak. That blue haired freak. He felt so miserable, more like pathetic. This was also one of the reasons why he was forbidden to fall in love with her. She loved another person. The fact still didn't stop him from falling for her though. He still fell for her, knowing she belonged to someone else.

" Maybe if you tell, I would understand." He persuaded but he knew he wasn't going to get anything from it and his doubts were confirmed when she let out a sigh and got up to leave. She didn't even look at him before she left. All Gray could do was look at her departing figure.

...

_How do I tell you...why I love you_

_My love, I wasn't able to tell you_

_Whatever's left that my heart needs to tell you_

_My eyes explain to you_

_Yet you remain unaware_

_Yet you remain unaware_

_..._

She stopped a few feet away from him. She turned around to look at him. A sad smile graced her pretty lips.

" You haven't loved anyone , knowing you were forbidden to be with them Gray." She turned around and continued walking.

" You won't understand."

Gray just stared at her back with shock. His eyes were wide as saucers. He felt like someone just shot his heart with his very own ice canon. However he recovered quickly. He ran a hand through his hair. His vision became blurry. He knew he would cry any second now. A sad, pitiful smile formed on his lips. Maybe he was pitying himself.

" I have Erza... I've loved you, knowing I was forbidden to be with you."

"_You_ won't understand."

.

.

.

.

**Okaaay... I know some of you'll feel like punching Erza on the face in this chapter...because I do. Anyway let me know if it was good or bad and plz do review and let me know if I went wrong somewhere. I accept all kinds of reviews. So stay tuned for the next chapter!**

**Happy reading -PF**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sooo sorry for not updating sooner! Anyway thank you all for your incredible support. Ok this idea popped into my mind out of nowhere. This one is longer than the first two chapters. The next one is dedicated to Medelie! Oh and do gimme some prompts. that would really be helpful! Ok! Without further delay presenting to you Chapter 3!**

Matchmaker

.

.

.

.

He did not know how he got himself into this mess.

He really _did not _know how he ended up getting the title of the resident matchmaker of Fairy Tail.

Well another thing he could be sure of is, getting his ass kicked by Mira for usurping her position.

It had all started off like this...

...

It was an uneventful day in Fairy Tail. The usual rowdy guild was as usual...rowdy. Surprisingly Natsu and Gray weren't fighting. Maybe Natsu was fighting with Gajeel but Gray wasn't. He had decided to give himself a day off. He was a happy man, with a mug of ale in his hand, watching the guild hall get destroyed by Natsu and Gajeel.

He rolled his eyes as he watched Natsu get slammed to the nearest table. He ignored the two idiots and glanced around the guild for anything that would catch his interest. He spotted Romeo from a distance approaching him hesitantly. He looked quite uncomfortable.

_'Weird'_

When he was a couple of feet away from Gray he stopped. Gray waited patiently for him to speak. Romeo's eyes were fixed to the ground and he shifted uncomfortably in his position. Finally he opened his mouth to say something.

"T-the great ice-wizard Gray..." Romeo started, unsure of what to say next.

Gray raised an eyebrow.

_'The great ice-wizard Gray?'_

"What is it Romeo?" _' Or does he expect me to call him 'the great fire wizard Romeo'?' _Gray thought, still hung with the way the young wizard had addressed him.

Romeo opened his mouth, trying to say something but closed it. He tried again but all he could do was stare at the ground. His face was red and he looked really embarrassed .

Gray grew a little impatient. He started tapping his finger on the table in annoyance. When Romeo still didn't say anything, his patience wore off.

"Just spit it out." Gray said, annoyance gracing his words.

"The great ice-wiza-"

"Cut that crap out!"

"I-I like Wendy!"

Gray had chosen the worst time to take a sip from his drink. He coughed violently, splattering the fizzy drink all over the table.

_'What!?'_

Gray gave Romeo an incredulous stare. He was a bit confused, actually a lot confused as to why out of all the people, this boy approached him for this sort of matter.

"_And_...?" Gray asked hesitantly.

By this time Romeo's face was a different shade of red.

"H-how do I tell her that I like her..." He trailed off uncertainly.

"Why are you asking me this?!"

"Cuz you were the only one approachable!"

"What?!"

"Natsu's too dense and Lucy and Mira would give me weird ideas and Cana...she would tell me stuff not appropriate for my age."

"Hell no!"

"Please the great ice-"

"I said to stop calling me that!"

"Please Gray..." Romeo's voice sounded so pleading that Gray had to give in to his request. He sighed and looked at Romeo, who was waiting expectantly for him to answer.

"Okay..." Gray started unsure of what to say next, "..tell her what you like about her.." He said really embarrassed that he was giving love suggestions. Romeo just stared at him. Why the hell was he playing cupid all of a sudden?

"ahm...make it special for her with roses and gifts and all..." He looked at Romeo. Still no response. Gray slanted his eyebrows in annoyance.

"Enough already!" Gray said, obviously irritated.

Romeo snapped out from his daze and gave Gray a small shy smile.

"Thank you 'The great ice-'"

"Shut up already!"

...

The next morning, on his way to guild, Gray met up with Erza who happened to return from a S-class mission.

"Hey Gray." She smiled at him. He waved at her.

"On your way to the guild?" she asked."Yeah." He said and gestured for her to come along.

Once they reached the guild, they noticed a huge crowd at the centre of the guild hall.

"What the hell!?" Gray asked, taken aback by the commotion in the guild.

"Let's go check it out." Erza suggested and Gray just nodded. They squeezed their way through the crowd of people. Gray caught a sight of navy blue hair and immediately froze.

There, at the centre of the guild hall stood Romeo. He had a rose in his hand. He was blushing madly and so was the girl in front of him. Wendy.

The place was decorated with roses and banners saying,'I like you'. The boy took it seriously when Gray told him to make it special for her.

"I like you Wendy" He started, still blushing madly. "I like your hair, I like your face, I like your smile, I like how you're shy, I like the way you dress, I like your magic, I like.." and he continued on.

Gray face palmed. He did not expect the boy to take his word this seriously when he told to tell her what he likes about her.

Wendy placed a finger to his lips, ending his misery and Gray's as well.

"Enough Romeo...I like you too." She said like she was going to faint from embarrassment. The entire guild erupted into cheers and Gray just sighed in relief.

Macao slapped his son on the back, grinning widely. "I didn't think you could do that my boy." He said, feeling proud that his son was growing up.

Romeo scratched the back of his head and smiled in embarrassment.

"Oh it wasn't my idea."

Gray become pale.

_'C-Crap'_

The entire guild became silent. Gray tried to desperately squeeze his way out but was stuck.

"It was..." Romeo searched the crowd and when his eyes landed on Gray, he pointed towards his direction. " ' The great ice-wizard' Gray's idea."

"WHAAaaaat?!"

...

Later that morning, Gray was in an extremely foul mood and so was Mira. She kept giving death glares to the poor ice mage, scaring the living daylights out of him.

"I didn't think you would play cupid Gray." Erza, who was seated beside him, said. She was actually quite amused at what Gray did. Gray just groaned and slammed his head on the table. Erza just laughed and left to speak with Lucy. Gray just sighed in relief that she was gone. He was scarred for life. He faced public humiliation today. He would rather forget this day.

After a few minutes Gray noticed Natsu approaching him looking very stern and serious. Gray sat up straight, thinking Natsu was going to say something important.

Natsu approached him. He sat across from Gray, that serious expression never leaving his face. Then suddenly he turned a little red. Gray grew a little suspicious.

"The great ice-wizard Gray..." Natsu said hesitantly like someone punched him in the stomach.

_'This sounds familiar'_

Then he realized what Natsu just called him. He was speechless for a moment. Natsu looked up. He could see that Gray was still speechless. His hand covered his mouth trying to fight off laughter.

Natsu banged his fist on the table. " Damn it you bastard! I like Lucy! Just tell me how to get her!"

Gray swallowed his laughter. He did not feel like laughing anymore and he went extremely pale.

"Get away!"

"aw c'mon ice-princess."

"No!"

"I'll whoop your ass if you don't."

"Let me see you try flame brain."

Natsu sighed."Please.." He said like he desperately wanted to punch Gray. A devilish smile made it's way to Gray's lips. "Say it again." Natsu let out a frustrated sigh. _'This is for Luce' _he reminded himself. "Please.." Gray smiled victoriously. He looked at Natsu who looked like he wanted to tear him into pieces.

_'A few words won't hurt',_ Gray uttered to himself completely forgetting what 'a few words' could do.

He really didn't know much about romance except for the book he had recently found Lucy reading. It was some sort of romantic comedy. Not that he's been reading it...skimming isn't the same as reading it every day.

"Try giving her a surprise. She usually likes surprises...a gift maybe...?" Then realization hit him hard as he remembered what happened with Romeo. "Nothing too grand." he added.

Natsu just stared at him stupidly before getting up and leaving the guild.

_'That was fast.'_

Barely ten minutes had passed that he saw Natsu entering the guild with a balloon in his hand and a box of chocolates in the other. He was grinning widely.

_'For the love of God..'_

Natsu walked towards the direction where Lucy was and handed her the box of chocolates. He had that stupid goofy grin still plastered on his face. Everyone in the guild were confused well save for a certain ice mage. Erza who was beside Lucy blinked stupidly at Natsu and so did Lucy.

"I like you Lucy!" he said and put his arms around her.

Silence...

Gray banged his head on the table. That idiot was hopeless.

Lucy turned the colour of Erza's hair. She attacked Natsu with a bone crushing hug. " I like you too!"

And the guild erupted once again. That was a strange turn of events from morning. Gray was just thankful that Natsu didn't take his name. He was about to leave the guild from the chaos when-

"Hey Gray thanks! I couldn't have done it without you!" Nastu's loud voice echoed throughout the guild.

"WHAAAaaaaat?!"

...

Everything was over. His reputation was ruined. Just when he thought the Romeo incident was over Natsu just had to come up with this brilliant idea to scar his life forever. He would never hear the end of this. Why the fuck did he get into this mess? Mira's definitely going to kill him. He might as well plan his own funeral.

"Yup, you are definitely playing cupid." He looked up and was greeted by Erza's teasing face.

"Shut up!" he said, still embarrassed. Erza slipped to the seat next to him. She stared at him for some time, occasionally laughing at his pitiful state.

"Say Gray, how would you want a girl to confess her feelings to you?" she asked nonchalantly like it was the most normal thing to ask a person.

Gray turned towards her irritably. He was seriously not in the mood for romantic talk. He had had enough of it from morning.

"Yeah, I would like her to jump out of nowhere and give me a kiss. Just like in movies and fair tales." he replied sarcastically. "Seriously do you think I even care about that. Why the hell are you ask-" the rest of his words came out muffled as his lips were blocked by Erza's lips. It took him a few good seconds to realize what was happening. Erza Scarlet was kissing him and he was too shocked to kiss back. She sucked on his lower lip before pulling away. A devilish smirk graced her lips.

"Good enough?" she asked wickedly and Gray could only stare back.

The guild was once again silent after what they had witnessed. Juvia was the first to recover.

"Gray-sama..." she cried, a rain cloud on top of her.

"Guess Gray played matchmaker for himself."

"Way to go Gray!"

"Hey ice princess-"

And he never heard the end of it.

...

And that's how Gray ended up getting the title of the matchmaker of Fairy Tail.

.

.

.

.

**Crappy? I think so. Sorry if this is bad. Please do review. I accept all kinds of reviews. So stay tuned for the next chapter!**

**Happy reading-PF**


End file.
